


Fire and Ice

by TheMinnow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Boba's throne, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Reader-Insert, Sharing, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMinnow/pseuds/TheMinnow
Summary: Boba let's you take a rideonwith Mando.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Reader, Boba Fett & You, Boba Fett/Reader, Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	Fire and Ice

You never thought you would be in the middle of a situation like this. You never thought you were one to be shared by two men. 

But Mando wanted to fuck you. And Boba wanted to watch.

Din Djarin was your ghost of another place and time. If the kid hadn’t occupied his attentions, if Boba Fett hadn’t possessed you so wholly… then perhaps there could have been something beautiful. But life is funny, is it not? There are many loves that _could_ be ignited in the universe, and the one that had been chosen for you was Boba. Now all that remained between you and Din was a loving friendship and that fleeting spark.

Boba had been an unattached and uncaring young man, who had sown his oats thoroughly before even meeting you. As he grew older and as the Sarlacc branded him, his priorities changed; you were that reason, his excuse to become a new man.

But you were younger still, and Boba recognized that. You had a curiosity and a hunger that Boba adored, and you still had so much to see and do. Your pleasure was his pleasure. If the silver Mandalorian could satiate you and feed that hunger that he himself once had, then Boba was more than willing to allow it despite the way his heart pounded.

Boba was wildly possessive and protective, but with a gentle reminder of just how much he kept you satisfied… well, he could never say no when his girl asked so nicely. So he agreed to the encounter under his own terms, with only one hard-and-fast rule:

_Din could not come inside of you._

The armored man sits leisurely on his throne just feet away from the rugs and pillows strewn about the floor.

Your touches with Din are experimental as he hovers over you. Immediately you are struck by how different the two bounty hunters feel; Din is scruffy with plenty of unkempt hair for your fingers to graze, from his jaw to his disheveled mane. His lips are soft and slow as they place tender kisses to your own and he has the fervor and the earnest quality of a younger man, despite his age.

It had not been your intention to make comparisons, but the contrast is stark. But that was the point, wasn’t it? To feel someone else, for Boba to share in that experience. The Mandalorian holds you close, taking his time with you, finding the things that make you tick. It feels like learning how to make love all over again.

You relax as Din’s large fingers work into you, letting him explore and stoke your arousal. Boba admires you from his throne, noting how soft your thighs look, the graceful curves of your legs, the dip in your lower back that makes your ass look so, so inviting. He loves the way you writhe on the Mandalorian’s fingers as you beg him for more.

Din keeps coming back to your lips. It’s a sweet gesture that you return with fervor; you wanted to drown his sorrows and to make him feel loved. After the kid left, Din was distant and hurting. Your company was his only comfort and a night to relieve his stress was just what the brooding Mandalorian needed.

You spit on Din’s throbbing cock — a quick and effective habit you had picked up from Boba — and lubricate his length for your own sake. You know exactly what you are doing to your audience and proceed to cock an eyebrow at Boba as you lay back for Din. Gently, he parts your legs, planting kisses up your neck, and lines himself up.

You cry out as Din pushes in; the sound goes straight to Boba’s cock. “Fuck, Din,” you sigh as the Mandalorian grunts above you, furrowing his brows at the tight grip. He curses in your ear, praising you sweetly, as you relax around him. Your arms settle around his back and your legs wrap around his.

Boba's eyes are fixed on you, very much aware of how tight you would be. The intimacy of your embrace had not been surprising to him, he knew you craved contact. But he also knew _everything_ about you — your mannerisms, your tells, your tastes — and there _is_ something different about the way you react to Din when he starts to move. 

Your eyes flutter shut, a beautiful expression of contentment, as you bring a hand up to the Mandalorian’s cheek. Your mouth is fixed in a soft smile until Djarin hits something different, when your mouth falls agape with a gasp, and your cries are soft and low while Din’s hips roll into yours steadily.

Boba wasn’t upset; watching you get fucked for him to see was igniting something deep inside of him. He feels pride knowing that the beautiful girl whimpering on the floor was his and his mind swirls with the filthiest sentiments.

Din feels so good for you, the way his lips seemed to be always working against your skin, the praises — praises that were almost too daring under the circumstances.

“You’re so, so good to me,” he groans. “Always have been.”

“Din,” you breathe, pulling him in for a kiss.

“That’s it… you can take it…”

Your eyes dart over to Boba as Din continues to sing your praises, biting your lip, taking every deep thrust.

It was clear the Mandalorian was enamored by you, but Boba could give a shit about anything to do with Din Djarin in this moment. He was obsessed with seeing you undone. Your small cries of ecstasy, the way your pretty eyes flicker over to make sure he is watching… Boba watches rock hard with a fire in his belly.

“Please…” you whine in search of friction. Din pulling out before you came seemed unfathomable, but you knew the Mandalorian wouldn’t let you down. His hand comes down to massage your clit. 

The bounty hunter’s hips thrust faster. Your hands claw at his back, your head is thrown back. You make eye contact with Boba who shoots you a knowing glance.

You come quickly on the Mandalorian’s cock on a wave of pure ecstasy. It takes all of Din’s strength to refrain from letting you milk him over before you were done, but he keeps thrusting.

Boba is staring at your face, blissed out under the Mandalorian, until Din’s growing grunts of pleasure stir Boba from his trance. 

“Easy, Djarin,” Boba growls.

“I know, Fett!” Din barks through gritted teeth. 

Boba’s protective gaze makes you clench once again as you watch him through blurred vision. Din pulls out in spite of your inviting vice grip with a groan, spilling over the floor between your legs, pulling at your hair gently.

You feel lucky to have two men this careful with you, this loving, as you keep Din’s body close.

“How’re you, _mesh’la_? You okay?” Din asks in your ear. 

You nod with an exhausted expression, grinning wide. 

“Thank you, sweet girl,” he says, planting a kiss on your forehead. 

“Din,” you smile, brushing a fond hand along his cheek in appreciation. “Thank you.” 

You were grateful for this moment of closure and trust, as was the Mandalorian. He leaves you with a lingering kiss.

Boba was ready to praise your performance, to tell you something filthy as always, but the way your wide eyes look up at him take the words out of his mouth. He wanted you back home with him now.

“Come here, little one,” he says, patting his thigh. “What am I going to do with you?”

You move to straddle Boba’s lap, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and burying your face in his warm neck. Boba sighs, holding you flush against him in silence with no intention of letting you go. You feel safe and small in your bounty hunter’s arms, lulled by his breathing.

“Did that feel good, _cyar’ika_?” he whispers in your ear, breaking the silence.

“Mmhm,” you hum into his neck. Boba’s hand runs up your back, resting the other on your ass. “Was that okay for you?” you ask, coming up to meet his eyes with slight worry.

“You can feel for yourself that it was, girl,” Boba growls with a smirk. 

“You old stud,” you tease, giggling against his lips, as he gives your rear a firm smack. “Give me two minutes… and I’ll take care of it for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on Tumblr @janghoefett
> 
> @escapedthesarlacc has a rly big brain and I consider her the patron saint of Boba thots. Her headcanons live in my head rent-free, and I definitely had them in mind here 💖


End file.
